1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a process for making carpet and, more particularly, to a process for using sublimable dyes to provide a design to a carpet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of sublimable dyes for dyeing carpet is old in the art. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,860,388, there is taught the use of a sheet between the product being dyed and the transfer sheet. The sheet in question is used to eliminate the problem of sticking of the transfer sheet to the material being printed.
It is believed that the prior art lacks the teaching of using an air flow to carry out the transfer of the sublimable dyes from the transfer sheet to a carpet. Further, it is submitted that the prior art lacks the use of a shading means which limits air flow in certain areas so that dye intensity is diminished in those areas.